


Catgirl Invasion! - TSTY! (RWBY)

by QueenNyanlathotep



Series: Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Catboys & Catgirls, Cleavage Vore, Cock Vore, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Inanimate Transformation, Multi, Oral Vore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, Vore, blueberry expansion, cock growth, expansion, food transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNyanlathotep/pseuds/QueenNyanlathotep
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR find themselves taking part in terrifying game show, hosted by perverse, man-eating catgirls. Will they escape with their lives...? Or will they end up as cat food?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Catgirl Invasion! - TSTY! (RWBY)

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 2X69, and the Earth lies within the paws of the Bakeneko, a race of gleefully sadistic catgirls. Dissatisfied with making playthings of humanity, they've now turned their attention to the other worlds of the multiverse...
> 
> ( _Catgirl Invasion! Through the Pussy Hole!_ is a crossover spin-off of my original femdom/TF/vore series _Catgirl Invasion!_. Knowledge of _Catgirl Invasion!_ isn't necessary to enjoy this, but if you're interested you can click [here](https://www.deviantart.com/queennyanlathotep/gallery/66455705/catgirl-invasion) to read it on Deviant Art.)

Darkness.   
  
Silence, save the soft susurration of a crowd.   
  
Footsteps, echoing against the panels of a stage.  
  
_Clack!_ A light snaps on. _Clack!_ Another follows. _Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!_ A figure appears, a silhouette in the smoke. Her ears twitch, her tail flicks. Her belly rumbles.  
  
Raising a mic to her mouth, she takes a deep breath.   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEELLO, everybody! Aaaaand welcome to... **_FOOOOOOOODFIGHT!_** " Taberu waved her hand at the cameras and the crowd, the former floating all around the studio; the latter made up of terrified humans, seated and stacked in a large set of stands, separated from the stage by a gulf of empty flooring.   
  
"As usual, we're coming to nyou luuuuh _iiiiiiiiiiiive_ from my private saucer, nya—but today, we're parked in a very different planet's orbit." She snapped her fingers, and a hologram of a globe appeared spinning above the stage. "Say hello to planet Remnant! Nyan~!"  
  
A series of enthusiastic cheers burst from the stage's speakers. The audience, however, sat silent.   
  
Taberu chuckled. "Nyow, let's introduce our teams, nya!"  
  
She swung her hand to the left of the stage, where a line of four podiums, seemingly sculpted out of the smooth yellow floor, stood empty. "On the Red Team, we have..."  
  
"Ruby!" With a flash of pink light, a startled young woman appeared behind the first. She gasped and glanced around, eyes wide in surprise.   
  
"W-what's going—?"  
  
"Weiss!" Another flash, and a slender, white-haired woman appeared from the light.   
  
"Huh? Ruby? What's—?"  
  
"Blake!" From the pillar of pinkness came a raven-haired Faunus, her head tipped by a pair of cat's ears. Her amber eyes went wide at the sight of the studio. She backed away, as if to run, only to find herself trapped.   
  
"W-where are we?"  
  
"Aaaaand Yang!" With a final surge of light appeared a busty, violet-eyed blonde.   
  
"Huh?" Glancing around, Yang looked bemused. "...What's going on?" she asked, voice tinged with suspicion.  
  
Holding her mic up to Team RWBY, Taberu gave them a wink. "Say hello to the people at home, nya!"  
  
"Hey!" said Yang, slamming a fist into her stand. "This better not be a prank!"  
  
"Th-that's right!" said Weiss. "If you don't tell us what's going on right n—"!" The stage's speakers cut her off with a round of applause.   
  
"Haha, that's great," said Taberu, wiping a tear from her eye. She whirled to face the other side of the stage, where an identical line of podiums stood waiting. "Meanwhile, on the Green Team, we have..."   
  
"Jaune!" With a flash appeared a confused-looking blond. Clutching his podium for support, he glanced around. At the sight of Team RWBY, he frowned.   
  
"Er... Guys, what's—?"  
  
"Nora!" A second flash produced a short ginger, who snapped her eyes around the studio, before clasping her cheeks in glee.   
  
"Aiiiii!" she squealed, bouncing on the spot. "Jaune! Jaune! We're on TV!"  
  
Tabby giggled. "Pyrrha!" A startled redhead dropped into being beside Nora. Falling back, the young woman spun around in shock.  
  
"W-what? Where—?"   
  
"Aaaand Ren!" The final arrival was a slender young man. He eyes flashed with shock as he appeared, but he managed to keep himself calm. He couldn't conceal his uncertainty entirely, however.   
  
"Welcome to Foodfight!" said Taberu, holding the microphone up to them. "Anything nyou'd like to say to our viewers?"  
  
Team JNPR shared an uncertain glance. "I'm sorry," said Pyrrha, leaning forward, "could you explain whe—" A blast of canned laughter cut her off mid-speech.  
  
"Nyahaha, that's great, nya!" Wiping a tear from her eye, Taberu danced back to the center of the stage. "Nyow, before we begin this very special episode of _Foodfight!_ , it's time to bring on the judges!" The speakers produced a round of tinny applause. "First up, we have our regulars: let's have a great big cheer for Nomi, Chonyu, and Shiri!"  
  
Three pink flashes, one after another, and there appeared in the judges' seats three catgirls: one pale-skinned and Gothic; one tiger-striped and spilling out of her shirt; and one shyer, shorter, and overall smaller—from this side of the table, at least.   
  
"Hey, guys!" cheered Taberu. "Lookin' forward to some tasty meals?"  
  
"Mum nyeah!" cried Chonyu, leaping like a cheerleader. The jiggle of her breasts was like tectonic plates shifting.   
  
"Dat's gweat to hear! Oh! But wait!" Taberu clapped her cheeks in mock-surprise. "There's still an empty seat! Dat's right, we have a special guest, nya! Give a great biiiiig welcome to... Princess Futanari!"  
  
With a bright pink flash, a final catgirl appeared: pink-haired and bubbly in her frilly white dress, she looked like the perfect image of a fairy tale princess...  
  
...if you ignored the footlong erection jutting from between her legs.   
  
At the sight, the contestants went red.   
  
"Heeey, Futa!" said Taberu, swinging to a stop beside her. "How's it feel to be back on Foodfight?"  
  
Futanari clapped her hands in childish glee, eyes sparkling. "I'm so happy!" she said. "I've been waiting to _come_ back on the show for such a long time! Nyahahaha!"   
  
The contestants winced.  
  
"...Great!" said Tabby. "Nyow let's get on with the show!"   
  
As Futanari took her seat, Taberu clapped her hands, and the hologram of a colourful wheel, labelled with name after strange name, appeared above the stage. _Rocky Road_ , it said, and _Candy or Nyot Candy?_ , and _Honeycomb Maze_ , and so on.   
  
"Alwight," said Tabby, "let's get this game-show started! Spin! The! Wheel!"  
  
As the room rang with artificial cheers, the wheel began to spin like a whirligig, twirling into a prismatic blur. In the stands, RWBY and JNPR stared as name after name lit up, until at last...  
  
_Clickclickclickclick...click...click. Click._  
  
"Oooh," said Taberu. "It looks like our first challenge is going to be... _Blueberry Hill!_ Yaaaay!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaay," droned the stage's speakers. RWBY and JNPR shared a look of confusion.  
  
The vast open arena between the stage and the audience rumbled. As the two teams watched, the floor fell away, and something _gigantic_ rose from the hole in its place.   
  
It was a _mountain_ , a miniature mountain, a spike of blue rock traced by a spiraling white pathway that ran all the way from its base to its peak.  
  
As the two teams stared, Taberu snapped her fingers to draw their attention. "Nyow," she said, "the rules of this game are very simple, nya. All the players nyeed to do is push their blueberries to the top. The first to reach the peak wins! The second... will be **_ELIM-I-NATED_**... nya!" She giggled.  
  
RWBY and JNPR shared a look. "You mean they'll be out of the game?" asked Yang.  
  
Tabby chuckled. "Fufufu, I suppose nyou could say that..." Her tone made the contestants shiver.   
  
Ruby spoke up: "When you say blueberries..."  
  
"Oh, dat's wight!" said Taberu, clapping her fist into her palm. "We still nyeed to make da blueberries, nya. Hehe, let's see if we can get some volunteers from the cwowd!"  
  
As she spoke, the ceiling split open like the floor below, and a long yellow rod dropped out of the hole. It spun in its housing like a gigantic telescope, aiming its pink-hued tip at the audience. An electrical whine began to fill the room.  
  
In their seats, the audience screamed.   
  
_ZZZzzzap!_ A lance of pink light leapt from the rod and caught two dark-haired young woman in the middle row. They shrieked, bodies lurching like puppets whose strings had been tugged.   
  
Then, just like that, they began to turn blue.   
  
As the contestants and the rest of the crowd watched in horror, the two young woman turned azure and swelled, growing larger and larger with the second till they burst from their red and white dresses like a pair of comical balloons, swelling and swelling and continuing to swell, until their bloated bodies subsumed their flailing arms and legs and at last there was nothing of them left: nothing except two giant blueberries, slick with juice.  
  
With a snap of Taberu's fingers, they vanished from the stands and reappeared at the base of the hill. "Nyow," she said, "let's pick the players."  
  
Around her, RWBY and JNPR stood with their hands over their mouths, pale-faced.  
  
"W-what did you do to them?!" cried Blake.  
  
Tabby blinked. "I turned 'em into blueberries, nya," she replied, voice innocent.  
  
"Y-you'll turn them back afterward... won't you?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Nyah," said Taberu, picking her nose. "We'll pwobably just pop 'em."  
  
Ruby gasped.   
  
"This is _insane!_ " said Weiss, "I refuse to take part in this." Turning, she made as if to leave.  
  
She made it barely a step from her podium before Tabby appeared before her, having crossed the stage faster than any of them could see. She leaned into close to the heiress's face, her smile dangerously wide. "What's wwong, nya?" she asked, voice hurt. "Don't nyou wanna play?" She leaned closer, so close her nose was almost touching Weiss's.   
  
Eyes wide, the huntress went to back away, only to find a fluffy yellow tail curling around her ankles. It crept up her legs like a curious serpent, tickling her crotch before it struck. Weiss squealed as it penetrated her.   
  
"Nyow nyow," said Tabby, giggling as a red-faced Weiss shrieked and squirmed on the end of her tail, "don't be such a spoilsport, nya!"   
  
The huntress moaned. Gasping for air, she tried and failed to produce a word.  
  
"What's dat?" asked Tabby, raising a hand to her ear. "Nyou wanna...?"  
  
"I'll play!" cried Weiss, voice ragged. "...I'll play..."  
  
Tabby giggled. With a whip-crack, her tail retracted, and a blushing Weiss fell to her knees. A snap of Tabby's fingers returned her to her stand.   
  
The catgirl laughed. "Okay," she said, "let's see who's playing in _this_ round." With a snap of her fingers, the two team's podiums began to light up in turn, flickering on and off, seemingly at random, until at last only Ren's and Ruby's were left glowing. "Ren and Ruby!" cheered Taberu. With a snap of her fingers, a bolt of light zapped them from their place and into the center of the stage.   
  
"So," said Taberu, jabbing her mic into Ruby's face, "what's it like being on _Foodfight!_ , nya?"  
  
"W-What?!" The little huntress quailed, eyes snapping between Taberu and the mountain.  
  
"Haha, that's great!" said the host, swirling to face Ren. "What about nyou, big guy?"  
  
Lie Ren stared her down, eyes tight, and said nothing.  
  
Taberu chuckled. "Anyway," she said, "let's get on with the game!"   
  
With another snap of Tabby's fingers, Ren and Ruby found themselves snatched up again and deposited at the base of the hill. Before them stood the inflated forms of the two unfortunate blueberries, wiggling and squirting juice from every orifice.  
  
"Okay," said Taberu, her voice as clear as it had been from the stage, "nyou remember the rules? ...Okay den: Ready! Set! Go!" She clapped her hands.  
  
Ren and Ruby shared a look. But they didn't move. "Why should we obey you?" asked Ren, giving the catgirl a frigid glance.  
  
Taberu tapped her chin. "Oh nyeah, dat's a good question, nya. Hmmm. Oh, I know! Let's have a countdown!"   
  
"...A countdown?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Dat's right!" said Tabby. With a snap of her fingers, a big number 60 appeared above the stage. "An' if nyo-one reaches the top before it ends... Well..." She leaned forward, and her pupils became slits. "...I hope nyou both like the colour _blue_. ...Nyahahaha!"  
  
The two of them snapped their gazes to the swollen blueberry-girls before them. Ruby squealed.   
  
Ren grit his teeth. As Taberu continued to giggle, he turned to a shivering Ruby and took one of her hands in his own. "Ruby..." he said.  
  
The red-hooded huntress saw his expression, and her eyes went wide. She shook her head. "No! I—"  
  
Back on the stage, Taberu tapped her foot and glanced at an imaginary watch. "Hey, are nyou guys ready yet? ...Whatever. _Readysetgo!_ " She clapped.   
  
At once, the giant 60 began to tick down. 59... 58... 57...  
  
Without a word, Ren pushed Ruby forward. The little huntress gave him a final look of despair, then turned away, her silver eyes stained with tears. Placing her hands on the skin of the blueberry (wincing at its awful wetness), she began to push it forward. As she rolled it up the hill, she aimed her eyes down. Tears dripped from them, landing on the path.  
  
Ren, however, remained where he was.  
  
On the stage, the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Blake.   
  
Pyrrha stared back, expression blank. "I—I don't..."  
  
Nora's face went white. "Ren! REN!"  
  
Back on the mountain, Ruby continued to push. The giant blueberry made an awful squelching sound as it rolled, and every few seconds it would bump as it passed over one of its own former limbs. Ruby ignored this, pushing onward. As the countdown ticked down and Nora screamed behind her podium, she progressed, step by step, up the hill.   
  
At last, she reached the peak. The countdown vanished.   
  
Ruby released the blueberry. It rolled a few feet, then came to a stop. She stared at it, hands trembling. She wanted to burst into tears.  
  
Down below, Ren closed his eyes and looked down.   
  
Taberu giggled. "Oooh, it looks like we have a winner, nya! Which means... Lie Ren is **_ELIM-I-NATED!_** "   
  
With a pair of flashes, Ren and Ruby vanished from the hill, reappearing with another pair of flashes on the stage, Ruby behind her podium, while Ren stood alone in the center.   
  
Behind her own podium, Nora was shaking. "...Ren."  
  
As Nora stared despondently at her would-be-boyfriend, Taberu sidled up to the silent young man and held her mic to his face. "Well, looks like nyou're outta the game, nya. Anything nyou wanna say before we zap nya?"  
  
Tightening his eyes, Ren said nothing.  
  
Taberu shrugged at the cameras, as if to say 'what can you do?'. The speakers opened a can of shrill laughter.   
  
With a snap of Tabby's fingers, the pointer on the ceiling turned to face the stage, its length already glimmering with scintillant pink sparks. "Ready?" said Taberu. "Set?"   
  
"NO!" cried Nora.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
_ZZZzzzap!_  
_  
_ With an electrical roar, the light shredded Ren's clothes, baring tracts of pale flesh and the toned muscle beneath them. If Nora wanted to appreciate this, however, she had very little chance...  
  
Like the two girls before him, Ren's change began with a sudden onrush of colour: his face turned blue as if he were choking, and the rest of his body soon followed suit. As the blueness reached his fingers and toes, he made a sudden, startled gagging sound, and his belly began to swell like a balloon. It grew fast, without pause, and as it grew, his limbs swelled too, until he looked like some kind of comical parade balloon.   
  
The contestants screamed at what they were seeing: Pyrrha covered her mouth, while Nora started quaking. The worst part (especially for Nora) was that the change was affecting his _penis_. As Ren's belly swelled, so did his cock and balls, growing till they looked like a trio of plump grapefruit. Drops of dark blue fluid spurted from his tip, splattering the ground beneath him.   
  
His stomach, meanwhile, was beginning to subsume him, sucking his swollen limbs into the folds of his body and leaving his head poking out to gasp for air. Soon he was a close to perfect sphere, round save for six noticeable bulges (one of which was noticeably bulgier). His sunken head lay just beneath the ceiling, while his stubby feet flapped above the floor. His body sloshed and strained, sounding like it might burst at any moment.   
  
"...Ren..." said Nora, eyes stained with tears, as the pink light finally faded. The person before her was barely recognizable, his body bloated, swollen, and distorted.   
  
"Ooh~," said Taberu, giving Ren's new body a poke—he made a choking sound, liquid spurting from his cock. "Hehe. Squishy~."  
  
With a scream, Nora leapt from her stand, fist aimed straight at Taberu's face.  
  
_Crack!_ Tabby's tail snapped like a whip and sent the redhead flying back. She landed with a crash against her podium, and lay there stunned.   
  
"Nyow, nyow," said Tabby, wagging her finger, "let's nyot fight, nya! Nyot when it's time for the _taaaste teeest~_." She spun to face the judges. "Nomi! How would nyou like to go first?"  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Nomi slipped from her chair, coming to stand to beside Taberu and Ren. She eyed the swollen blueberry boy with a look of ill-concealed hunger.   
  
"Here," said Taberu, tugging Ren's penis. "Try using _dis!_ "  
  
Nomi licked her lips.   
  
As Nora and the rest of teams JNPR and RWBY stared in stunned horror, Nomi took Ren's penis in her hands, squeezed it, and guided it into her mouth. At her touch, Ren spasmed, making a kind of wet choking noise. As she closed her eyes and began to suck, he gave a long, low, whale-like moan, wiggling his hands and shaking. Nomi ignored him and continued to suckle, guzzling at his blue-colored cock like an infant at a nipple.   
  
Trapped in his body, Ren could do little but squirm. He could sense Nomi's lips against his penis, their every twitch sending spasms through his flesh. Their touch was ecstatic, far better than he'd imagined—far better than _anything_ he'd ever experienced. They flooded him in pleasure, drowning his mind in a sea of pink bliss.   
  
On the floor before her podium, Nora stared, white-faced and wide-eyed. Catching her gaze, Tabby gave her a smile. "Isn't TV fun?" she asked.   
  
The question sent a shiver down the valkyrie's spine. She pushed herself backward, whimpering.   
  
At last, Ren gave a great grunt, and Nomi's cheeks grew large and full. As the blueberry gasped and shook, she pulled away and swallowed, wiping her mouth with a napkin.   
  
"Well?" said Tabby.   
  
Nomi frowned. "I've tasted better," she said. "Two out of ten."  
  
"Two out of ten!" cheered Taberu. With a clap of her hands, the number appeared Ren's empty podium.   
  
With another snap of her fingers, the big blueberry disappeared, and the wheel of games reappeared above the stage. "Okay," said the catgirl, "let's see what we're playing _this_ round! Spin! The! Wheeeeeel!"  
  
As the speakers roared with artificial applause, the great, prismatic wheel began to turn, spinning faster and faster, clicking like an insect. Behind their stands, the contestants shivered.   
  
_Clickclickclickclick...click...click. Click._ "Oooh," said Taberu. "It looks we're going to be playing... _Pancaked!_ Yaaaaay!  
  
As she cheered, the Blueberry Hill sank into the floor. It was swiftly replaced by a ring of giant frying pans, each held in the hands of a gigantic robot chef.   
  
"Nyow the rules of this game are very simple, nya! Soon, dose big chefs are gonna start flipping pancakes. All nyou gotta do is avoid gettin' squashed. Whoever survives the longest is the winner! Whoever gets pancaked first... will be _**ELIM-I-NATED**_ , nya!" She giggled.   
  
RWBY and JNPR looked to one another, faces pale.   
  
"Oh, but first things first! We nyeed to make the pancakes, nya!" With a snap of Tabby's fingers, pink lights flickered amid the crowd. The remaining members screamed as they saw what had happened—over a tenth of their number had simply vanished.  
  
With another series of bubblegum flashes, the missing members of the crowd reappeared amid the giant pans, divided evenly between them. As they cried out in panic, the giant pointer above them swiveled...  
  
_ZZZzzzap!_  
_  
_ Screaming like thunder, the pointer went from pan to pan, reducing their captive contents from people to batter. As the new liquid settled, flames roared up below. Soon, the pancake mix was bubbling.  
_  
_ RWBY and JNPR could only stare in terror.  
  
Once the pancakes were cooked, the robot chefs moved, and with a swing of their gigantic arms, launched the cakes into the air. The pointer on the ceiling caught them at their peaks and held them there, suspended in a web of pink light.  
  
"Nyow," said Tabby, "let's see who's going to be playing this time..."  
  
One by one, the podiums lit up at random, before settling at last on...  
  
"Blake and Nora! Yay!"  
  
Nora's head snapped up, tears still streaming from her eyes.   
  
"W-wait!" cried Jaune. "You can't make her compete like this."  
  
Tabby blinked at him. "Rules are rules," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "And besides, it's nyot like we picked her _on purpose_ , nya." She giggled.  
  
Before Jaune even had a chance to respond, Tabby stepped back, snapped her fingers, and Blake and Nora vanished in a flash.   
  
They reappeared on opposite sides of the playing field, each standing in the center of her own giant pan. As she landed, Blake looked up at the gigantic pancake hovering above her. On the other side of the arena, Nora stumbled and dropped to her knees.   
  
"Nora!" Pyrrha's nails dug into the side of her podium.  
  
With a whistle from Taberu, the entire array—the pans, the pancakes, the robotic chefs—all began to spin, threatening to throw the contestants off balance. In the air, the giant pancakes bobbed in the pointer's grip.  
  
"Ready!" cried Taberu. "Set!" She grinned, revealing fangs. "GOOOOOO!!"  
  
At once, half the pancakes dropped.   
  
With a gasp, Blake leapt out of her pan and into the one beside it, just in time to see a giant pancake land with a splat where she'd been standing. The frying pan dropped a metre with the impact, and then the chef's hands hauled it back up with force, sending its contents flying high into the air.   
  
On the other side of the arena, Nora struggled to her feet just in time to see the pancakes begin falling. Tears streamed from her eyes as she leapt to safety.  
  
_SPLAT!_ A pancake struck the pan behind her, almost knocking her off her feet. As she stared, eyes wet, at the giant bread before her, the other half of the pointer's beams vanished, and their charges dropped.  
  
"NORA!" cried Jaune.  
  
As the giant pastry fell towards her, the redhead took a deep breath. She screwed up her eyes, screamed, and leapt again, leaving the cake to strike the pan behind her.   
  
_SPLAT!_  
  
_SPLAT!  
  
SPLAT!_  
  
As Nora and Blake continued leaping pan to pan, the pancakes fell in an alternating pattern, leaving just enough of a gap for the contestants to avoid getting splatted.   
  
"Oooh!" said Taberu. "They're doing well, nya. Hehehe. Why don't we make it a little harder for them?" She snapped her fingers.   
  
As her snap spread through the studio, Blake and Nora felt something like a shockwave pass through them. All of a sudden, their bodies felt heavier. Looking up, they saw the pancakes falling faster as well.  
  
Back on the stage, Taberu giggled. "There, let's see if nyou can do it with two times da gravity, nya!"  
  
_Two times_ — _?!_ Blake's thoughts were cut off by a whooshing sound above her. She looked up to find a pancake falling fast towards her head.  
  
With a gasp, she ran and leapt. But the increased gravity tugged at her legs, and instead of landing in the nearest pan, she struck its rim with her midriff instead. With a groan of pain, she fell, barely managing to grab its side.  
  
Back on the stage, Tabby giggled. "Hehe. Make sure nyou don't fall, nya. Nyou know what they say: out of frying pan and into..."  
  
Blake looked down. Her eyes widened. Beneath her roared an inferno of pink flames.   
  
With a gasp, she struggled to pull herself up.  
  
On the opposite side of the arena, Nora was struggling as well. Gravity was grappling at her already unstable legs, threatening to drag her back to her knees and hold her there.   
  
With a tear-sodden scream, she put her everything into escaping, jumping up and out of the pan and landing hard inside its neighbour. She struck the metal chest first, yelping in pain.   
  
Meanwhile, Blake was struggling to climb back into her own pan. As she made it over the rim, she stumbled and fell, hitting the ground with an 'oof!'. Above her, a pancake reached the peak of its arc and fell, fell fast.   
  
Snapping up her head, Blake saw the giant pastry falling, growing larger with the second. She gasped and went to leap—the pancake fell...  
  
"Blake!" cried Yang.   
  
With a final, desperate cry, Blake leapt. The cake was just above her head.   
  
With a scream, Blake spun and activated her Semblance. Her shadow clone pushed her, thrusting her over the edge.   
  
Then the pancake fell and crushed it.  
  
Blake landed with a gasp on the rim of the pan, sweat pouring from her forehead. She breathed in deep, but there was no time to rest—another pancake was already falling.   
  
Across the arena, Nora ran and leapt, ran and leapt. Pancakes shot into the air before her, while others landed with loud splats behind her. Tears streamed from her eyes.   
  
On she went, leaping from pan to pan to pan. But from the vantage of the stage, it was clear that something was wrong. With every pan, every leap, Nora seemed a little slower, a little more worn down, as though something essential had gone out of her.  
  
Slowly, she came to a stop.   
  
"NORA!" cried Jaune.  
  
Standing straight, Nora screwed up her eyes and dropped her head. Tears fell from her face, sizzling as they hit the metal beneath her. She trembled.  
  
Shivering, she raised her head to the sky and screamed.  
  
And then, just like that, a pancake fell and flattened her.  
  
"Oooh, it looks like Nora Valkyrie is _**ELIM-I-NATED**_ , nya!" As Taberu yelled into her microphone, the arena slowly stopped spinning, and the robots stopped flipping their pancakes.   
  
Not that it stopped the ones still in the air from falling. Just before one could strike Blake, Tabby snapped her fingers and teleported both contestants back to the stage.   
  
"...Nora..." said Jaune, voice empty, defeated. The redhead was flat on her front, face in her hands. As he watched, she wept into her palms.   
  
"Aww, poor Nowa," said Taberu, prodding the redhead's butt with her mic. "I guess nyou just weren't cut out for show business, were nyou, nya? Fufufu." She turned to the cameras. "Nyou all know what time it is!" With a dramatic twirl, Tabby flicked her mic at the pointer on the ceiling. It twitched, turning to aim at Nora. "...Ready! ...Set!"  
  
"No!" cried Jaune.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
_ZZZzzzap!_  
  
A beam of utter pinkness caught the stage in its light, casting wild shadows of the contestants on the walls. It trapped a weeping Nora in its grip, lifted her and twirled her like a child's doll before planting her on her feet. As she shook in the pointer beam's grip—as RWBY and JNPR screamed for her—her clothes came away like the wrapper of a sweet. Beneath them, a strange discoloration was staining her skin: her pale flesh was browning like bread in the oven.   
  
Suddenly, the huntress gagged, and those watching saw her stomach swell. Like Ren before her, the change spread quickly to the rest of her body, bloating her limbs with fresh fat that spilled over and over and left her layered in folds. Soon she was a rotund globe of flesh, like a ball of fresh dough.   
  
As her head sunk into her swollen neck, Nora gave a long, loud moan. Down below, liquid spurted from the puffed up lips of her nethers, prompting a giggle from Taberu.   
  
At last, as it seemed she would never stop growing, the pink light began to compact her. She gave a final stifled shriek as it flattened her face, as it pressed her limbs into her folds, as it _kneaded_ her, slowly, playfully, into a cylinder. It continued to squeeze her, like dough in its hands, until at last she was no taller than she had been before.  
  
And then, its job done, the light vanished.   
  
As it cleared, RWBY and the remaining half of JNPR blinked and tried to regain their sight. What they found struck them with a new sense of terror.   
  
Standing in the spot where Nora had been kneeling, there was a stack of large, thick, lightly-browned pancakes, capped with a flattened image of the huntress's face, trapped in an expression of lust. Her transmuted body had been split into the stack, with her breasts on one layer and her vagina on another. The latter was leaking a bright gold fluid—with a giggle, Taberu knelt and scooped some up, using it to coat the former huntress's face. The syrup glistened in the stage-lights.   
  
"Aaaand there we go!" cheered Taberu, "one stack of delicious Nora pancakes! Nyummy!" She giggled.  
  
RWBY, Jaune, and Pyrrha stared in horror.  
  
"Anyway," said Taberu, "let's get to the taste test: Shiri, nyou're up!"  
  
"Eh?!" said the little catgirl. "Me?"   
  
"That's right!" Taberu replied. "Nyow get up here an' try her, nya!"  
  
"Ooooh..." With a moan, the little catgirl wiggled out of her seat and waddled across the stage towards Tabby, trying (and failing) to cover her over-sized butt with her skirt. No soon had she stopped than Taberu slapped it hard, earning a squeal of indignation from her sister.  
  
"Go on, dig in, nya!"  
  
Groaning and mumbling, Shiri thrust out her paw, tore a clump of pancake from what had been Nora's butt, and stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed.   
  
Nora felt it. Every chomp, every bite, every instant of that clump of her ass being crushed by Shiri's molars. The pleasure of it smothered her, pushing all other thought from her mind. For an instant, she forgot about Ren, forgot about her predicament—she only wanted to be eaten.  
  
As Shiri's chewing slowed and the pleasure died away, Nora's terror returned tenfold. She wailed in her mind—this couldn't be happening! She couldn't— Her thoughts dissolved into whimpers and tears.   
  
"Mmm," said Shiri at last, swallowing with a gulp. "This is pretty good, nya."  
  
"How'd nyou rate it, nya?"  
  
Shiri tapped her chin. "How about a... seven, nya!"  
  
"Seven outta ten!" cheered Taberu, spinning on the spot. The number appeared in bright pink above Nora's former podium.  
  
"Anyway, let's nyot wait around!" She snapped her fingers, and the pile of pancakes vanished. "It's time for Round Three, nya, so let's Spin! The! Wheeeeeel!"  
  
_Clickclickclickclick...click...click. Click._  
_  
_ "Oooooh," said Tabby, holding her hands to her cheeks. "What a result! Unzip nyour fliers, because it's time for _Family Freud!_ "   
  
"F-family what?!" asked Weiss.  
  
Tabby grinned. "Lemme explain, nya. The rules are _very_ simple. In a few minutes, we're gonna bring in one of nyour family members. All nyou gotta do is eat 'em... with nyour cock!"  
  
Weiss's eyes went wide. "W-what does _that_ mean?!"  
  
Taberu giggled. "Fufu. Why don't I get Futanari to show nyou, nya? Futa!"  
  
At the sound of her name, the pink-haired princess sat up straight as a morning erection. She leapt from her seat, landing with a flip in the center of the stage. "Ta-da!"  
  
There was a brief _zzzip!_ , and a blonde-haired member of the audience appeared on the yellow floor of the stage. Falling on her ass, she glanced around in panic.  
  
"M-Miss Goodwitch?" said Ruby.  
  
Glynda's head snapped up, but before she could respond, she found a shadow looming over her.  
  
The woman looked up, and found herself staring at a pair of pink panties, panties stretched almost to breaking by a long, large, rock hard bulge. As she stared, eyes locked on the sight, a pair of pink-nailed hands reached down, grasped the panties by their waistband, and _slowly_ pulled them down, freeing the bulge to spill out. Glynda gasped.   
  
And then it was on her.  
  
RWBY, Jaune, and Pyrrha watched, mouths agape, as the leviathan penis settled on her head, as it twitched, a tremor passing through its vein-riddled length, spurting pre-cum from its tip. Then, it began to suck, and Glynda vanished up it like juice through a straw.   
  
Weiss screamed.   
  
As the deputy head's feet vanished at last through Futa's glans, the catgirl clutched her balls and groaned as they swelled. Cum spurted from her penis, leaving splotches on the ground.   
  
"...Like so," said Taberu. She giggled. "Any questions?"  
  
The remaining contestants could only stare. "M-Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby whimpered.   
  
"...Great! Nyow, let's see who's playing in this round."  
  
At once, all the podiums lit up, blinking on and off and on and off again. In the end, the ones left lit were...  
  
"Weiss and Jaune!" said Tabby.   
  
With a snap of her fingers, the two were teleported to the center of the stage. "So..." said Tabby, sticking the mic in their faces, "how do nyou two feeling about playin' _Family Freud_?"  
  
Weiss stared at Futa's cock and shuddered. "Y-you want us to do _that?!_ " she asked, voice wavering. "How can you—? How are we—? I don't even have the... _equipment_..."  
  
Tabby laughed. "Well, I guess nyou'll just lose by default, nya."  
  
Weiss went white. "But—but that's not—!"  
  
"Nyah, I'm just kiddin'. We'll provide the _equipment_." She snapped her fingers again.   
  
Before Jaune or Weiss could even utter a response, there was a sudden burst of light from the ceiling. They screamed as it struck them, setting their every nerve aflame. As the two arched their backs and cried as if electrocuted, those watching saw a sudden, noticeable change. At first, it was most obvious with Jaune, but it soon became clear that Weiss was suffering as well: between their legs, their clothing was bulging, stretched into peaks by long, wide, noticeable swellings, which stuck out through the fabric like a pair of ill-concealed bananas. As these bulges reached a foot or so in length, the pink light burst, and the two fell to their knees, gasping.   
  
Staring down at the mountain in his pants, Jaune could only gape. Behind him, Pyrrha covered her mouth in shock.   
  
Weiss's reaction was a little less subtle.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" Leaping to her feet, the huntress screamed at the sight of her footlong new cock. Tears pouring from her eyes, she tried to conceal it, as though denying its existence would somehow remove it. Beside her, the rest of Team RWBY stared.   
  
Sniffling, Weiss turned to Taberu. "Please," she said, "please, take it away!"  
  
Tabby tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong, nya? We haven't even started yet!" Stooping down, she studied Weiss's face. "Oh, I geddit! Nyou don't know how to use it, do nyou, nya? Fufufu. Here, lemme show nyou!"  
  
"W-wha—AH!" Weiss squealed as Tabby's hand touched the bulge in her dress, sending a wave of utter ecstasy coursing through her body. Her squealing turned to desperate pleading as the catgirl started stroking, tracing her fingers up and down its length and tickling its tip with a delicate finger. Soon, a little spot of wetness was staining Weiss's dress. The heiress whimpered as she saw it.   
  
"P-please—"  
  
"Hehe. Don't worry, I won't take nyou all the way. We'll save that for the game!" Whirling away, Tabby snapped her fingers, and the pans and chefs of _Pancaked!_ began to sink into the floor. They were swiftly replaced by a mirrored arena, one side white, the other yellow. And there, sitting naked, were two mature women, one for each side. One was white-haired. One was blonde. _Both_ looked terrified.   
  
Jaune's eyes went wide. "S-sis?!"  
  
The blonde on the platform snapped her eyes to him. "Jaune?!"  
  
On the other side of the field, the silver-haired woman struggled to right herself. Catching sight of Weiss, she froze.  
  
"W-Winter?" said Weiss, between moans.   
  
Taberu chuckled. "Hehe. I hope nyou're glad to see each other, because it's Time! To! Play!" With a clap of her hands, Jaune and Weiss vanished, reappearing beside their naked sisters.   
  
"Ready?" called Taberu. "Set? ...Gooooooo!"  
  
Jaune and Weiss stood unmoving. The former grit his teeth. "You can't—you can't make us _do_ this!"   
  
Covering her crotch, Weiss nodded in agreement.   
  
Back on the stage, Tabby tapped her chin. "Huh? Nyou don't wanna play, nya? Fufufu. Well, that's okay. I've prepared some _encouwagement_ for nyou! Nyahaha!"  
  
As she spoke, a pink mist burst with a hiss through the floor of the arena, straight into the faces of the startled Weiss and Jaune. They backed away, coughing and spluttering, but it was too late—they'd already inhaled it.   
  
On the stage, Futa giggled. "Hehe. Dat's one of my con _cock_ tions, nya!"  
  
As the contestants covered their mouths and tried to cough the awful substance up, a sudden change overcame their demeanor. Their hands fell from their faces, their eyes went blank—their crotches, already large, _bulged_.   
  
As their relatives watched in despair, the two contestants grabbed at their clothes and, in silent unison, tore them away, revealing a pair of large, vein-riddled penises that twitched and spasmed in the cold of the air, pre-cum dribbling from their tips. Moaning and grunting, the two grasped their shafts and pumped them with both hands, mewling at the pleasure it brought them.   
  
Soon, however, their grunting became frantic—they pumped harder and harder, but nothing seemed to be happening.   
  
Futa chuckled. "Fufufu. What's wwong, nya? Is is nyot enough? Well, there is _one_ other thing nyou could do..."  
  
The contestants' eyes flickered with desperation. They turned to their sisters and moaned.   
  
"Weiss...?" said Winter, as her sister advanced. The younger Schnee was drooling from both her mouth and her cock. "What are you doing? Weiss? Weiss!"  
  
Elsewhere, Saphron Cotta-Arc pushed herself back, eyes wide as her brother loomed over her. "Jaune? Jaune, please, you're—Jaune, stop it! G-get away from me!" Her screaming reached a peak as Jaune's cock struck her feet, staining her soles with his overflowing pre-cum. His penis tickled her, leaving her sticky, before settling at last on her toes.   
  
With a final twitch and spurt of cum, it sucked.   
  
Saphron screamed as she realized what was happening, as she saw her feet vanished into the glans of Jaune's phallus. It sucked up her ankles like a gluttonous worm, drawing her lower legs inside it in an instant. She screamed again, scrabbling at the ground, but the floor was smooth and gripless, and soon she was up to her thighs.   
  
Nearby, Winter was backing away when a panel in the floor rose and tripped her. She fell back, landing with a grunt on her ass, and a leviathan shadow loomed over her. A drop of pre-cum fell from its tip, landing with a splat on her brow. Like a serpent, it struck.   
  
For the first time, Winter shrieked as its soft maw encompassed her, as it sucked her, shaking and fighting, into a tunnel of flesh. She cried out, kicked—it did nothing.  
  
Rubbing her length, Weiss moaned.   
  
Back on the stage, Pyrrha and the rest of Team RWBY could only stare in horror and disgust. As they watched, eyes wide, hands over mouths, unable to look away, Winter Schnee vanished headfirst up Weiss's rigid cock, feet kicking all the way. Beside her, Saphron screamed and grabbed at the ground, even as Jaune's dick began to nibble at her breasts.   
  
As the flesh of his glans began to a slap at Saphron's neck, there was a change in the tone of Jaune's grunting. The fog in his eyes cleared, and he gasped. Shaking his head, he tried to grab Saphron's head, but his dick was too long for him to reach her.   
  
"N-no!" said Jaune. "Saphron!"  
  
Nearby, Weiss gave an airy moan and fell back on her ass, tongue lolling out of her mouth, as Winter's feet slipped into her penis. A long bulge passed down its length, landing with an audible _boing!_ in her balls. They—and the rest of her genitals—began to expand, growing larger, thicker, _bulgier_ with the second. She squealed as semen shot from her tip.   
  
"Oooh! It looks like we have a winner, nya!"  
  
"N-no!" repeated Jaune, flailing at thin air as Saphron finally vanished inside him. With a startled cry, he grabbed his cock, feeling the bulge of her pass through it. Clutching his balls, he felt them swell in his hands, the growth spreading up and through the length of his penis, doubling its size in an instant. He came like a fountain, spraying cum at the ceiling.   
  
As he fell back, groaning, Tabby clapped her hands and laughed. The stage's speakers joined her with a round of tinny applause.   
  
At the sound, the moaning, mewling Weiss seemed to waken. She took in the sight of her swollen cock, and her face went white. She whimpered.   
  
Then, with a flash of pink, she and Jaune were back on the stage. They sat—giant dicks still erect—and whimpered and wept, while their teammates looked on in despair.   
  
"Soooo, Weiss was the winner," said Taberu, "which means Jaune Arc is **_ELIM-I-NATED!_ **(Nya!)"   
  
Burying his face in his hands, Jaune moaned.   
  
"Awww, poor Jaune-y," said Taberu, tickling the tip of his cock with her foot. "What's wwong, nya? Hmm... Oh, I know! Nyou must have enjoyed nyour meal sooooo much, nyou're sad nyou're nyot gonna get seconds!"  
  
"W-what?" Jaune asked between sobs.   
  
"Well don't wowwy, nya! Tabby would hate to see nyou go hungwy! Fufufu. For- _tu_ -nately, I pwepared a special tweat for dis vewy possibility!" She snapped her fingers, and a large yellow box flashed into being beside her. Tabby tapped it on the side, and the cube began to melt. Revealed inside it was a sextet of women, all with the exact shade of hair as Jaune. They struggled to move, hands and feet bound.  
  
"Jaune?!" cried one of them.   
  
At the sound, Jaune Arc snapped upright. What he saw made his eyes open wide. "N-no," he said, voice quivering. He pushed himself backward, body shivering.   
  
Drawing a slim yellow pointer from between her breasts, Tabby turned it on the women in the box, hauling them through the air and to Jaune. "Hehe, open wide, nya!" She gave his cock an encouraging pat.  
  
"No!"  
  
As the Arc sisters screamed, Tabby lifted them forward, pressing them face-first against the sticky tip of Jaune's cock. She rubbed them against it, forcing them to taste it, and then one by one she threaded them inside.   
  
Jaune cried and wailed and shivered and moaned as bulge after wriggling bulge slid down the length of his penis, swelling his balls with a series of awful _boings!_. He bucked and tried to fight it until Tabby restrained him—by plopping her giant ass on his face. From beneath her cheeks, his moans still came, broken, muffled, and mournful.   
  
Behind her stand, Pyrrha covered her mouth. She looked like she wanted to throw up.   
  
As the last of the Arc family's daughters vanished squealing down Jaune's shaft, the huntsman's struggling reached a peak. His balls bulged, trembling and pulsing, while he screamed in a manner halfway between ecstasy and pain. Then his balls shrank, and the rest of his cock grew. He came with a whimper, spraying cum across the stage.   
  
Tabby giggled. "Dere," she said, giving his deflating cock a pat. "I hope nyou enjoyed nyour meal, nya, 'cos it's da last one nyou're even gonna taste! Nyahahaha!" She swung her mic towards the pointer on the ceiling.  
  
"No!" cried Pyrrha, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please, don—"  
  
_ZZZzzzap!_  
  
Jaune Arc made no sound as the pink light consumed him, only covered his eyes and wept. The pointer hauled him into the air and snapped his body straight, holding down his erection like an obscene third leg. In the pointer's grasp, it began to twitch, veins bulging along its length. It grew, taller and wider, until it filled his crotch like the trunk of a thousand year-old tree. The sensation was incredible—it blocked out Jaune's thoughts and made him beg, both for more and for mercy.   
  
As it swelled, it seemed to subsume him, sucking in his withering legs, his midriff, his limbs, his torso. The pointer tilted him, keeping his head on top—even _it_ seemed to be merging with his penis, leaving his face poking through his foreskin.  
  
Now, as his penis came to make up his entire body, a strange discoloration began to stain Jaune Arc's skin. His flesh was turning _yellow_ , first a light shade, then a harder, brighter kind. It ended with the tip of his penis-turned-body, which went yellow, then dark, dark, darker, till it was a shade of deep brown. At his other end, his hair followed suit.   
  
Slowly, the pointer lowered him to the ground.   
  
"No..." said Pyrrha. Turning away, she buried her face in her hands and wept.   
  
Because where Jaune Arc had been sitting, there now lay a banana: giant, yellow, and comically phallic. His face could be seen through the peel, trapped in an expression of pained bliss.   
  
Tabby giggled. "Futa! Nyou're up!"  
  
With a 'yay!', the pink-haired princess leapt from her chair and landed at the end of Jaune's body. Clasping his tip in her hands, she started to peel him, exposing the soft, delicate flesh below. With a giggle, she opened her mouth.   
  
Face trapped behind a cover of skin, Jaune could do nothing as Futanari stripped him, exposing his soft new length to the cold. If he could have moved, he would have shivered. The feeling was incredible—his entire body felt like a single, giant, _sensitive_ cock, and as Futa raised a hand and began to stroke it, he thought he might explode. At the touch of her tongue, his mind almost melted.  
  
Futa started slowly, tickling the tip of his body with her tongue, before opening wider and sliding her lips around his shaft. Closing her eyes, she suckled him, moaning at the ecstasy she could feel from his mind. Her own dick was rigid and dripping.  
  
Pyrrha could only watch in horror.  
  
At last, after several long, long minutes of sucking and mewling, Futa pulled away, leaving Jaune's tip coated in saliva. She didn't seemed to have actually taken a bite, but it was clear from her smile that she'd enjoyed the experience.   
  
"Er, so," said Taberu, looking slightly overwhelmed as Futa settled, with a dreamy smile, into her seat, "how'd nyou rate him?"  
  
Futa licked some banana from her lips. "Mmm~, nine outta ten, nya~."  
  
"Nine outta ten!" cheered Taberu. As the stage's speakers roared with applause, the number appeared above Jaune's former podium. "Great! Nyow, it's time for Round Four!"  
  
With a snap of her fingers, the bananafied Jaune vanished, and the wheel of games appeared once more. With a cheer from Taberu, it began to spin ( _Clickclickclickclick_ ) before stopping at last ( _Click_ ) on...  
  
"Marshmallow Hell!" cried Taberu. "Yaaaaay!"  
  
As she cheered, the arena fell away and a new one rose to replace it: a bubbling pool of frothing brown liquid, like a giant cup of hot cocoa (which, of course, was exactly what it was). Holographs of devil-girls populated the edges, roasting s'mores on their pitchforks over holographic flames.   
  
With a crackle from the pointer on the ceiling, half the women remaining in the stands were dragged from their seats and held screaming above the broth. As they wriggled in the pointer's grasp, their bodies whitened, their boobs swelled, and they puffed into giant, busty marshmallows. One by one, the pointer released them, dropping them with a splash into the cocoa. They bobbed up and down, buoyed by their tits, each a marshmallow island.  
  
"Nyow," said the Tabby, "the rules of this game are very simple. In a few moments, we're gonna teleport two of nyou onto one of those islands. Whoever knocks the other off first... is the winner, nya! Whoever falls, however... will be _ELIM-I-NATED!_ " She laughed. "...Nyow, let's see who's playing..."  
  
One by one, the remaining podiums flashed. In the end, it came down to...  
  
"Yang and Pyrrha!" said Tabby. "(Well, I guess that's nyot really a surprise...)"  
  
At the sound of her name, Pyrrha flinched. "Please," she said, "please, I can't do this..." She screwed up her eyes and shivered. "I can't do this..."  
  
"Aw, sowwy, nya, but nyou're the last person on nyour team! Nyou've got to compete!"  
  
Looking at the empty podiums beside her, Pyrrha sniffled.  
  
"...Pyrrha..." said Ruby. Her eyes were quivering.  
  
Nearby, Yang Xiao Long had tightened her own eyes. Now she opened them again, glaring intently. "Whatever," she said, "let's just do this."  
  
Tabby giggled. "Dat's the spirit." She snapped her fingers, teleporting Yang and Pyrrha into the center of the stage. "Oh, I almost forgot. Before we begin, I gotta give nyou some... 'enhancements'."  
  
"E-enhancements?" asked Pyrrha.   
  
"Dis is a game about balance, nya, but nyou've all got really _good_ balance, soooo... we gotta do something to thwow nyou off!"  
  
_ZZZzzzap!_  
  
Yang and Pyrrha shrieked as the bolt of pink light struck them, sending a wave of ecstasy coursing through their chests. Their nipples hardened, and an intense pressure began to build inside their tops. With gasps of surprise, they scrambled to release themselves, freeing their breasts to spill into the world, inflating like balloons on an air hose.  
  
As the light at last faded, Pyrrha fell to the ground, dragged by a pair of tits the size of beachballs. Beside her, Yang struggled to stay upright. Covering her chest with her arm, she grit her teeth.   
  
"Dere," said Taberu, "nyow nyou're all ready to play. Let's get nyou in the arena."   
  
She snapped, and the two girls found themselves standing on a soft, fluffy island. The puffed up woman bobbed beneath them, threatening to toss them off the side. Around them bubbled of a lake of hot chocolate, brown and steaming. The heat was tremendous.   
  
As the island rocked—side to side, up and down—in the boiling cocoa of the lake, Yang and Pyrrha wobbled atop it, struggling to keep themselves balanced. This was a task made _somewhat_ moredifficult by their newly inflated chests, which swung side to side with the bobbing of the island and threatened to drag them over its edges. Yang grimaced, clutching hers tightly. Beside her, Pyrrha squealed and fell to her knees.   
  
Steadying themselves on the marshmallow ground, the two found themselves looking at one another.  
  
In the lake around them, a bubble popped.   
  
Eyes tight, Yang stepped forward.   
  
"Y-Yang?" said Pyrrha.   
  
Yang said nothing.  
  
"Yang?!" Forcing herself to her feet, Pyrrha wobbled uncertainly, breasts threatening to drag her back down. As Yang continued to advance, the redhead stepped backward, eyes wide and unbelieving. The island rocked beneath her. "Yang, please—!"  
  
Back on the stage, Tabby raised her mic. "Oh? What's dis, nya? Does someone actually want to take the game seriously?" Bringing her hands to her mouth, she chuckled in delight.   
  
Screwing up her eyes, Yang shook her head. She continued to advance, undaunted. "I'm sorry," she said, voice a whisper.   
  
Pyrrha made a sound halfway between choking and sobbing. Tears pouring from her eyes, she turned and ran, leaping over to the nearest island. As she landed she stumbled, tripped by a marshmallow nipple—she landed on her bloated breasts with a squeal, and struggled to pick herself up again. A second later, Yang landed beside her.   
  
"No!" With a cry, Pyrrha kicked, launching herself to the other side of the island. "Yang, you can't—"  
  
The blonde said nothing, only marched forward.   
  
Pyrrha whimpered.   
  
With a cry of effort, she leapt again, throwing herself across the lake onto a small island by the side. It dropped as she landed, allowing the cocoa to spill over it. She yelped as the liquid stung her ankles.   
  
With the soft _thump!_ of feet against marshmallow, Yang landed beside her. Pyrrha squealed and went to leap again, only to find herself trapped. The island was too small. Yang was blocking her. There was no way to escape!  
  
She squealed as Yang's hand caught her wrist. "Don't!"  
  
But Yang said nothing, only screwed her eyes tighter. Tears formed in their corners, but she shook them away.  
  
And then, like a child throwing a teddy bear, she simply threw Pyrrha Nikos aside.   
  
_SPLASH!_  
  
"Ooooh, an' it looks like we have a winner, nya! Pyrrha Nikos has been _**ELIM-I-NATED!**_ "   
  
As Pyrrha flailed and spluttered in the pool of hot cocoa, Yang closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A snap of Tabby's fingers brought them both back to the stage, where Yang refused to look her teammates in the eyes.   
  
"...Yang..." said Ruby.   
  
The blonde made no reply.   
  
Beside her, Pyrrha knelt and hugged herself beneath her coating of cocoa. Despite its warmth, she was shivering, and she flinched as Taberu turned to face her.   
  
High above, the gigantic pointer swiveled to face them like the finger of a god. Its length lit up with effervescent peach light.  
  
Pyrrha had time for a single, final whimper.   
  
Then there was only light.   
  
The pointer's beam struck her, thrusting Pyrrha to her feet and holding her there, suspended in the air. Moaning, grimacing, in the grasp of the light, she could do little more than stare as her body began to change.   
  
It started, as with the others, with a subtle shift in colour. Beneath the glare of the pink, Pyrrha's skin was turning paler, far paler than skin had any right to be. Accompanying this change was an equally subtle one in texture: her flesh was turning rougher, fluffier, almost—no, _exactly_ —like marshmallow.  
  
At the sight, Pyrrha screamed.   
  
Now her flesh began to puff, to expand, to raise like leavened bread until her arms and legs were thick, her stomach was pudgy, and her breasts were ever larger—so large they dragged to the ground and held her there.   
  
As she changed, the chocolate coating her began to sink into her skin, staining her flesh like a bizarre tattoo. Steaming hot, it melted her, made her body sag and drip. At the same time, she was splitting, limbs coming apart and falling like pillow cases.   
  
Team RWBY watched, frozen in horror, as the girl's bloated face melted like candle wax. She gurgled one final time...  
  
...and then there was nothing left of her save a puddle of liquid marshmallow.   
  
"Nyummy~," said Taberu. She giggled. "Chonyu, nyou're up! Come an' see what she tastes like!"  
  
With a 'woo!', the bustiest of the judges leapt from her chair, landing beside Pyrrha with a force that left her titanic breasts jiggling for several seconds. Leaning over the steaming mush that the huntress had become, she scooped up a handful of former-breast mixed with chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
As the clump of her former boob settled on the catgirl's tongue, Pyrrha's mind blazed with delight. She could feel every flick of Chonyu's tongue, every slight flex and moist drip of saliva. It _poured_ through her, turning her thoughts to steaming slop—if she hadn't already melted, she would have done now.   
  
"Mmm~," said Chonyu, swallowing loudly, "tastes kinda milky, nya."  
  
"Sooo," said Taberu. "What do nyou think?"  
  
"Hmm. Howsa 'bout... Eight outta ten!"  
  
"Eight out of ten!" cried Taberu, flicking her mic at Pyrrha's former stand. The number appeared above it, bright and taunting. "Which means Jaune Arc was the highest scorer of the Green Team! Let's have a cheer for Jaune Arc!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay," droned the stage's speakers.   
  
"I-is that it?" asked Blake, quivering behind her stand. "We won, right? Now you're going to let us go?" Her tone was desperate.   
  
"Huh?" said Taberu, eyes widening in surprise, "whatever made nyou think _that?!_ Oh nyo nyo nyo—we're nyot done yet! It's time for da grand finale!"   
  
"What?!" cried Yang.  
  
"Please!" said Weiss, trying to push her cock down. "Haven't you done enough to us?!"  
  
Beside her, Ruby Rose clutched herself and trembled, tears spilling from her eyes.   
  
"Hehe. Don't worry," said Tabby, "nyou're gonna love the game I've got planned for nyou! But before we begin, it's time for a word from our sponsors!"  
  
With a flash of pink light, Shiri and Chonyu vanished from their seats and reappeared in the center of the stage, clad in a pair of tight blue uniforms.  
  
"Oh. Er." Shiri tugged her skirt down. "D-do nyou have a hard time k-keeping nyour curves?"   
  
"Too much exercise making nyou flat?" Chonyu gave the cameras a grin.   
  
"Th-then nyou nyeed..."  
  
"...Hype-O-Suction!™"  
  
With a flash of light and a puff of smoke, a device like a two-headed vacuum appeared between them.   
  
"Hype-O-Suction!™ is a magical new technology, developed by Seigu Industries to keep nyour body topped up with fat! Simply plug one end into the appropriate body part..." She slipped one head between her breasts. "...Point the other at a handy group of prey..." She aimed the other at the audience. "...Flick the switch, and..."  
  
She flicked the switch, and the device began to roar. The audience screamed as a shrieking wind tore half of their number from the stands and sucked them into the vacuum. It slurped them up like noodles, sending bulge after wriggling bulge through its pipe and into Chonyu's cleavage.   
  
"...And nyour prey will be sucked straight into nyou!" finished the catgirl. She cupped her breasts, which were rumbling and swelling, inflating to the size of over-pumped exercise balls.   
  
"Ny-nyou can even use it on nyour butt!" added Shiri. Red-faced, she stuck out her ass, allowing Chonyu to stick the head inside her. Another flick of the switch, and it pumped her full of prey, swelling her buttcheeks like a pair of fleshy cushions.  
  
"Hype-O-Suction!™" the two cried in unison. "(By Seigu!)"   
  
With a 'wooo!' from Taberu and another flash of light, the strange device vanished, and the two were returned to their seats. Chonyu's breasts slapped onto the table, while Shiri sat higher in her seat.  
  
"Haha, that's great," said Taberu, giving a quick clap. "And with that, let's get back to the game!"  
  
She snapped her fingers, and the boiling brown of _Marshmallow Hell_ dropped into the floor and was replaced by a simple, concave arena, like a giant plastic bowl. With another snap, Team RWBY were whisked from their stands and placed around its edge, arranged like the points of a compass. The plastic flooring welled beneath them, grasping their ankles tight.  
  
As they struggled with their bindings, there was a _zzzzzap!_ from the pointer above, and the entire crowd vanished from the bleachers, reappearing scattered through the bowl.   
  
"Nyow," said Taberu, "I call this game _Hungry Hungry Huntresses!_ Da goal is vewy simple, nya... All nyou gotta do is eat as many people as nyou can! Whoever eats da most is da winner! Evewyone else... will be **_ELIM-I-NATED!_** "   
  
"What?!" cried Ruby. She swung her gaze around, taking in the crowd of terrified people before her. "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, dat's wight!" said Taberu. "I forgot nyou guys aren't into dat. Here, lemme fix dat for nyou!" She snapped her fingers.   
  
Before Ruby could respond, a little nozzle snapped open beneath her, spraying a blast of pink gas into her face. She choked.  
  
Across the field, the rest of Team RWBY were having a similar experience. As they choked, desperate to force the stinging gas from their lungs, they found a strange kind of sensation overwhelming them.   
  
It was a little like hunger—it was a little like lust. It began in their crotches, and it spread through their stomachs. It made their bellies rumble, and their pussies (or cock, in Weiss's case) drip. It made them clutch themselves and howl like starved wolves. Their cheeks turned red; their mouths slickened with saliva. They panted.   
  
Suddenly, they found the crowd before them looked less afraid and more... _appetizing._  
  
Back on the stage, Tabby giggled. "Fufu, dat's better, nya. Nyow... Ready! Set! Go!" With a blast of confetti and a burst of applause from the speakers, the floor released its grip on Team RWBY's feet.   
  
The four of them stumbled forward, licking their lips. Ruby cradled her belly, which was rumbling ominously. Across the field, Weiss stroked her dick. Elsewhere, Blake rubbed her buttocks, while Yang cupped her breasts and squeezed.   
  
At the four's approach, the crowd hesitated before backing away. They were surrounded, however, and there was only so far they could retreat. Soon they were pressed back to back, forced to stare as the huntresses advanced.   
  
Ruby was the first to strike, leaping forward in a blur of petals and grabbing a young woman by the arm. Before the girl could even scream, Ruby had opened her mouth wide, stuffing her captive's head straight between her jaws. She forced the girl inside her with impossible voracity, grunting and panting like a pig at the trough. She moaned at the taste of breast fat on her tongue, at the succulent taste of sweat-covered buttcheeks and thighs.   
  
At last, the woman's legs slipped inside her, and with a _boing!_ ,Ruby's belly bulged.   
  
Someone in the crowd screamed.  
  
As Ruby pounced on her second meal, Weiss was grunting at the feeling of her first. The young man was up to his waist in her cock and scrambling to pull himself free. She stroked her length and bucked her hips, sending tremors of pleasure through her dick until it sucked him in with an audible _sluurp!_. It trembled, before spurting out of glob of cum, like a burp.   
  
A quarter turn around the arena, Blake advanced with a look of slight confusion, as if she didn't quite know how to proceed. Grabbing a young woman by the arm, Blake threw her to the floor and fell backward onto her, landing on the girl's face with an audible _splat!_ The woman shrieked, her voice muffled, but as Blake wriggled, her cries became quieter. Slowly, her body was sucked under the faunus, until at last Blake was sitting on the ground. Rubbing her swelling asscheeks, she moaned.   
  
Another 90 degrees around the field, Yang lumbered forward like a drunken bear, arms stretched wide for a hug, her swollen tits jiggling between them. Lurching towards a fleeing man, she grabbed him the collar and thrust his face into her cleavage, burying his head between her breasts. Falling to her knees with a gasp of delight, she clutched his squirming body and shoveled it inside her, inch by inch, until at last only his legs were left kicking from her cleavage. Then they slipped through as well, and he was gone.   
  
On the stage, Taberu giggled.   
  
Dropping to all fours, Ruby pounced like a wolf and pinned a nearby faunus to the ground. The rabbit girl squealed as Ruby opened her jaws, earning a cry from a nearby brunette, who leapt forward and struck Ruby in the shoulder. With a howl of hunger, the huntress swung back, knocking the woman off her feet. As she hit the ground, Ruby pounced, wrapping her mouth around the young woman's head. Swallowing the brunette with a single loud gulp, she turned, belly bulging, on the cowering faunus...  
  
Nearby, Weiss had pinned down a faunus of her own. The pink-haired cat girl was struggling beneath her, eyes wide and trembling in fear. Rubbing her cock against the poor woman's face, Weiss took a breath, and her dick began to suck. The faunus screamed as her hair was drawn into it, as it pulled her headfirst through its glans and down its shaft. As the girl's feet slipped inside her, Weiss rubbed her trembling cock and mewled.   
  
Elsewhere, Blake was wrestling two different faunus: one a blond monkey, the other a black-haired cat like herself. They were trying to speak to her, begging her to listen, but the rumble of her stomach was drowning out their cries. Swinging her hips, she launched herself ass-first, slamming her cheeks into the face of the monkey and sucking him between them in a snap. As they clapped closed on his feet, the other cat fell to the ground, eyes wide in horror. Blake wasted no time smothering her in ass.  
  
Like Blake's, Yang's quarry seemed to recognize her. The raven-haired woman shouted as the huntress approached her, demanding Yang stop. She didn't. With a hungry groan, she pounced instead, slamming chest-first into the other woman's face and burying her in a canyon of cleavage. The woman screamed, her cries muffled by the fat of Yang's breasts, as she was slurped like a noodle into the fleshy abyss, hips shaking, legs kicking, till her feet sunk through the gap and she was gone. Yang's boobs rippled and swelled, and she hurried to move on.   
  
So it went. As the Bakeneko watched from the vantage of the stage—Tabby twirling her mic and laughing—the four voracious huntresses swallowed, sucked, smothered, and slurped their way through the crowd.   
  
_Boing!_ Ruby swallowed a redheaded girl, while burying her dark-haired attendant beneath a wriggling mound of belly fat. After finishing her off as well, she stood, tummy wobbling, and bounded after a white-cloaked woman. Her target had an instant to scream, that was all—then Ruby's lips were around her, and in a second she was gone from the world.   
  
_Schlorp!_ Weiss sucked up a skinny young man. She didn't listen as he demanded she stopped, then asked, then pleaded, then screamed. Neither did she notice his resemblance to her, not even as his hair slipped through her tip.   
  
_Splat!_ Blake smothered a tall, blue-haired man, drowning him in the incredible weight of her overswollen buttcheeks. She followed up by lurching at a small, freckled boy, and burying him in assfat like a tree beneath an avalanche.   
  
_Glompf!_ Yang slurped up a short pink/brunette, squeezing the woman deep into her cleavage. Her victim struggled without speaking.   
  
Meal by meal, they emptied the arena, until at last only one woman was left. The dark-haired woman had backed away as they ate up her minions, but now they were finished, and she had nowhere to run. Ruby swallowed her feet-first, ignoring her screams.   
  
As this final victim landed with a _boing!_ in Ruby's stomach, the huntresses fell back and groaned. They were plumped—in belly, in bulge, in butt, and in bust—and now their strange hunger seemed to be leaving them.  
  
"Ooooh." Ruby moaned, rubbing her over-swollen stomach. It had bloated to the size of a small car, spherical save the bumps of hands and faces pressing against its side. The sight made Ruby think she was dreaming. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at it anew.  
  
She was just in time to see it start shrinking.   
  
Nearby, her teammates clutched their own bodies and groaned as well. Their penis, butt, and breasts were equally as engorged as her stomach.   
  
"Nyahaha!" Up on the stage, Tabby clapped her hands and laughed. "What a fun finale, nya! Nyow, it's time to tally up da scores!" With a snap of her fingers, a glowing number appeared above the huntress's heads. Slowly, they ticked up—from 0 to 1 to 2 to 3 and so on until they were well into the double digits. At last, they came to a stop.   
  
"Oooh," said Taberu, hopping down from the stage. "Looks like last place goes to Blake Belladonna, with 37 points."  
  
Rubbing the beanbag of fat that her butt had turned into, Blake moaned.  
  
"Third place, with 38 points, belongs to Weiss Schnee!"  
  
Fresh cum spurted from Weiss's bulging shaft. She stared at it, eyes blank.   
  
"In second, with 46 points: Yang Xiao Long!"  
  
Groaning, Yang struggled to lift her breasts. They were larger together than the rest of her body.   
  
"...And in first place, with 79 points... Ruby Rose! Let's have a great big cheer for Ruby!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay," went the speakers.  
  
"Oooh." Rubbing her belly, Ruby moaned. "W-what?" she asked.   
  
"Of course," Taberu continued, "dat means all our other contestants... are _**ELIM-I-NATED!** _Nya!"  
  
Ruby's eyes went wide. She struggled to stand. "N-no!" High above her on the ceiling, the giant pointer spun.  
  
Its light came like a bubblegum lightning bolt, a jagged lance of utter pink that cast the whole arena in its light. Ruby screamed as it struck her teammates, coursing through their bodies and raising goosebumps on their skin. Its blinding colour washed all over them, shrouding them in a veil of glowing peach.   
  
And then, beneath it, they began to change.   
  
Weiss screamed as her cock, already hard, turned even harder—while her skin, already soft, turned even softer. The former was becoming a pale shade of beige, while the latter became whiter, whiter, whiter without stopping. Nearby, Blake cried out as her own skin darkened to a deep shade of brown, become rich and glossy and hard to the touch. Elsewhere, Yang's was turning wet and gloopy and gold.   
  
As Weiss screamed and scrambled to save herself, the last of her clothing faded away, baring flesh that—bar her cock—was both bright white and _wet_ , dripping in the hot light of the studio. With a panicked squeal, she held up a hand and found her fingers melting. "N-no!"  
  
Blake was suffering from a similar issue: her dark new body was sweating, producing beads of thick brown fluid. At the same time, she had a different problem: with every second, she found it harder to move, as if all her muscles were gone and her body was empty, as if her whole body had been hollowed out. With panicked yelps, she struggled to speak, face growing stiffer with the second. "Y-Yang! Help me! H-help!"  
  
Yang, on the other hand, was finding it hard to keep herself together. Her new form, bright and gold and translucent, seemed to want to seep away, to pour viscously across the floor. In desperation, she clutched at her breasts, only to find her hands melding to them, melting into the thick, sticky fluid. At the same time, she was losing height, shrinking as her legs became a puddle beneath her. "Wuby!" she moaned, voice thick and distorted.   
  
As Ruby watched her teammates' panicked cries and motions, her eyes wide and wet with panic and fright, she noticed another, subtler, change come over them: their breathing had quickened, becoming faster, airier. And their hands were creeping down to their crotches, probing, teasing. Tongues fell from mouths, heralding pants of delight.   
  
Tears pouring from her eyes, Ruby whimpered and moaned.   
  
With a _zzzip!_ , the light cleared, and her teammates were revealed:   
  
Where Weiss had been standing was something like a snowman. A pile of sorbet ice cream in the shape of a woman, with a face painted in sauce, strawberries for a nipples, and a large wafer cone for a cock.   
  
Where once had been Blake, there stood a statue of dark chocolate, posed provocatively. Her face was carved in an expression of panic, while her crotch dripped liquid cocoa.   
  
Where Yang had been flesh, now she was honey. She struggled to keep herself from spilling out across the floor, grabbing at her breasts and trying to hold on to them. Her face was a gloopy mess, distorted and stupid.   
  
As Ruby watched, Weiss hugged herself and shivered. Blake shook impotently, while Yang struggled to keep herself together. As her sister tried and failed to stop a breast from melting, Ruby covered her eyes and wailed.  
  
"Dere!" said Tabby, looking smug. She leant in close to Ruby, wrapping her arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Mmm~, don't dey look tasty, nya?"  
  
Ruby whimpered.   
  
With a snap of Tabby's fingers, the five of them were teleported back to the stage, where the judges were eagerly waiting for their meals.   
  
As Ruby stared, quaking on her knees, Futa, Shiri, and Chonyu took a taste of her teammates: a bite of Weiss's cock, a nibble of Blake's backside, and a scoop of Yang's bust. The former-huntresses struggled to resist, with little success. And their resistance crumbled entirely as the judges started chewing. The food-girls moaned as the catgirls savored their treats.  
  
At last, the judges spoke.   
  
"Mmm~," said Futa, "I give this one a nine~, nya."  
  
A nine appeared above Weiss's stand.   
  
"I, uh, I think I'd like to give her a seven," said Shiri, tugging her skirt down.  
  
A seven appeared above Blake's.  
  
"Eight!" said Chonyu, spraying honey as she spoke. She swallowed loudly, earning a deep moan from Yang.   
  
An eight appeared above the blonde's podium.   
  
"Oooh!" cried Taberu, studying the results. "Dat means we have a tie! Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc are both at nine points! ...Futa, did nyou do dat on purpose?"  
  
Futa grinned.  
  
"Well, whatever," said Taberu with a shrug. "I guess we nyeed a tiebreaker, nya... Hmmm, how can we do dis? ...Oh, I know!" She clapped her fist into her palm, and turned on Ruby with a voracious grin.   
  
At the sight, the little huntress pushed herself away, crying and shaking.   
  
" _Popcorn Quiz!_ " cried Taberu. "What'sthenationaldishoftheindependentplanetarystateofSubarashi?"  
  
"W-what?" said Ruby.  
  
"Ooooh, too bad, nya, but I'm afriad dat's wwong. The correct answer is... I dunno, sushi or sumthin'. The point is... Nyou're **_ELIM-I-NATED!_** _"_  
_  
_ Ruby whimpered. "N-no!"  
  
"Hehe. Don't worry though! I've got a special elimination in mind for nyou. Fufufu..." With a snap of Tabby's fingers, the floor began to shift, flowing up and molding itself in the shape of a gigantic dining table, surrounded by chairs. With a second snap, they were zapped into place: Ruby found herself seated at one end, bloating belly pressed against the table edge. Opposing her sat a grinning Taberu, while the four judges sat in seats around the sides, looking expectant.  
  
"W-what—?" Ruby asked.  
  
With a third snap, dinner was served:   
  
In a flash of pink light, plates of food filled the table: there, in a bowl, sat one melting Weiss. There, on a platter, stood a quaking chocolate Blake. There, in a second bowl, lay the gloopy remnants of Yang, while nearby, on another platter, was a pile of syrup-soaked pancakes (Nora!) topped with a shrunken, yet still large blueberry (Ren!). Beside them, on a final plate, lay a large, phallic banana (..Jaune!) coated in molten marshmallow (...Pyrrha...)  
  
Seeing them, Ruby burst into tears.   
  
"Awww, what's wwong?" asked Taberu. "Don't nyou wanna eat? Fufufu... Here, lemme help nyou!" With a smirk, she reached into her breasts, whipped out a yellow pointer, and aimed it at Ruby.  
  
_Zap!_  
  
The huntress screamed as the beam caught her body, grasping her mouth and forcing it open. As she struggled against it, trying to pull herself, the beam spread from her to the food on the table. Slowly, the plates began to float.   
  
As Ruby tried and failed to scream, Taberu turned her pen and raised Nora and Ren to the little huntress's mouth. With a sudden thrust of the pointer, she stuffed the stack of pancakes down the wailing girl's throat, like a mother making a stubborn child take her medicine. In their own heads, Ren and Nora begged and begged till Ruby finally bit them, rending their minds with the utter pleasure of being eaten.   
  
Ruby moaned as Tabby forced her to chew, as Nora's syrup-sodden sponge filled her mouth and her throat until she could barely make a sound. Ren's bloated blue form followed, still large as a tennis ball. As her teeth caught his skin, he burst with a _pop!_ , splattering juice all over Ruby's face. She whimpered.   
  
No soon had she swallowed the last of Nora's layers than Jaune's phallic form floated forward, dripping drops of sticky white Pyrrha from its tip. With a cheer from Futa, Tabby thrust it into Ruby's mouth, forcing her to suck at its marshmallow-coated tip. As the huntress whimpered, Tabby twisted her pen and Jaune's body shot forward—Ruby's eyes went wide as its long girth filled her throat. She choked, struggling to free herself. The banana himself, meanwhile, was lost in the delight of an impromptu blowjob, lubricated by his own molten crush. Pyrrha herself, of course, was caught in between them: she felt she were sucked and penetrated at once.   
  
In the end, Jaune slipped through all at once, landing in Ruby's stomach with a _boing!_. She groaned.   
  
She'd barely caught her breath, however, than it was time for this meal's next course: Weiss Schnee floated forward cock-first, molten ice cream dripping from where Futa had bitten the tip off her cone. As before, Tabby forced Ruby's mouth to surround it, to settle her lips on the wafer and thread her tongue inside it, tickling the shaft of ice cream it contained. As Weiss writhed, Tabby twisted her pen, forcing Ruby's lips to _suck_. Weiss Schnee bucked as Ruby blew her, struggling to scream through a mouth made of sauce.   
  
At last, Ruby's jaws snapped shut, snicking Weiss's conical cock off at the base. The little huntress pulled away, chewing, while Weiss fell back, crotch flat. A second later, Ruby was thrust forward again, tongue out, to lick at Weiss's groin. The heiress flailed and screamed in her mind as she was slurped up, as Ruby took a mouthful of her sensitive crotch and swallowed it, before moving back in for a second one.   
  
And so Ruby ate Weiss up, quite literally, paying special attention to her nipples-turned-strawberries. They were delicious—her favorite—and she hated it.  
  
The last thing to go was Weiss's disembodied head, the sauce that formed her lips having dripped into a frown. Ruby swallowed this scoop with an exaggerated _gulp!_ , before opening wide for the next treat. Her mouth was eager, but her eyes suggested otherwise.   
  
The chocolate form of Blake was the next meal on the menu. Ruby shuddered as her teammate's glossy feet approached her.   
  
This time, Tabby took a slower approach, forcing Ruby to nibble off Blake's toes, before moving bite by bite up her thighs, savoring their bitterness. Blake shivered before her, unable to scream in protest or squeal in pleasure. Her chocolate vagina was still seeping hot cocoa, and Ruby had to drink it, lap by sweet lap. Once it was dry, she bit it off entirely, before finishing Blake's cheeks and moving up to her chest, where Ruby lapped more cocoa from those succulent nipples. Then she nibbled _them_ off as well.   
  
As with Weiss, Blake's head was the last of her to go. Specifically, it was her ears, which Ruby snapped off and ate on their own, forced to savor their bittersweet taste. By the time Blake had gone, Ruby had stopped shivering. Her eyes had gone empty, her expression flat. Her belly groaned and strained.   
  
Yet, as the bowl of Yang approached, Ruby shivered with renewed vigor. "Nuh-no," she moaned, voice husky. Her belly betrayed her, rumbling for more.   
  
With a maniacal grin, Tabby lifted the bowl to Ruby's lips, tilting it so Yang's gorgeous golden form spilled straight into her. As the first drop struck Ruby's tongue, her entire body seemed to spasm—it was so sweet, so impossibly sweet.   
  
For a single, sweet, terrible instant, she wanted more of it—all of it. She wanted Yang's sweet body to fill her entirely.  
  
"Oh?" said Taberu. "Nyou like dat, do nyou? Fufufu. Here, twy some more!"  
  
Ruby's eyes went wide in horror. "No," she went to cry, "no—" Honey filled her mouth, silencing her.   
  
As she swallowed Yang's body, as it trickled like liquid gold down her throat to coat the food and people in her stomach, tears spilled from Ruby's eyes. She began to groan, low and mournfully.   
  
Yang herself couldn't decide whether to scream in fear or orgasm. Every part of this was wrong—her sister was eating her!—and yet... as she poured down her Ruby's throat, she'd never felt more pleasure.   
  
At last, the bowl was empty.   
  
Ruby moaned. Her stomach was a car-sized ball of bulging fat, stretched to painful degrees and rumbling like an engine. Things could be heard sloshing and shifting inside it. As she panted, its groaning reached a peak and slowly, like a deflating balloon, it shrank back to normal. With every inch of girth lost, new fat welled elsewhere on her body. It blew up her butt, her breasts, her thighs—it swelled her into maturity, leaving her curvaceous and fecund. She was bigger than Blake, than Nora or Yang. She looked like a fertility goddess.  
  
"Dere," said Taberu, as Ruby's belly stopped shrinking at last, still plump. "I think she's ready, nya."  
  
Ruby turned to her dozily, her movements sluggish. Before she could ask what Tabby meant, the chair beneath her shot up, melding itself with the table. Then, the entire thing began to rise, tilting to form a makeshift slide.  
  
At its end, Tabby opened wide.   
  
As she found herself slipping, Ruby's eyes widened in panic. She watched as plate after empty plate vanished, sucked into the pit of Tabby's maw.  
  
"N-no! D-Don't—!" She squealed as she dropped a foot, scrambling to stop herself. "Please!" She cried out, voice quaking, tears pouring from her eyes. She kicked, trying to push herself back, but her attempts accomplished nothing. With a cry of terror, she slipped another foot forward.   
  
At the end of the table, Tabby's maw loomed like a miniature black hole, dark and endless. As Ruby watched, a hint of red appeared inside it: a serpentine tongue, it shot from the pit and up to Ruby's feet, licking her soles before coiling round her ankles. It slithered up her, around her thighs, between her legs (pausing, for an instant, to tickle her crotch), and up to her chest where it wrapped around her breasts. At last, it came to rest over her face, soaking her in saliva.  
  
Ruby whimpered.  
  
With a snap, the tongue tightened, tying her like a hog. She squealed, and then, as it began to tug, she screamed, flailing desperately for something to hold on to.  
  
She dropped. Tabby's jaws rose around her. She came to a stop like a plug in a drain, hips caught by Taberu's lips. They smacked on her, slathering her in spit.  
  
For an instant—the briefest, briefest instant—Ruby thought she might be safe. _I'm too big_ , she thought deliriously. _I'm too big_ —s _he can't swallow me!_ She almost laughed.   
  
Then she felt a tug from a Taberu's tongue, and her body slipped another inch forward.   
  
She screamed.  
  
Slowly, slowly, like the most patient of anglers, Tabby reeled the squealing huntress through her jaws. She took the time to savor her treat, threading her tongue through all her victim's tastiest places, all while suckling on the girl's freshly-fattened thighs. As Tabby's tongue played with her nipples, Ruby gave a high-pitched squeal—with every second, she slid another inch in.   
  
As Tabby's lips grazed Ruby's chest, the catgirl's tongue snapped back with some speed, spinning the huntress onto her front. Landing with a cry on her inflated breasts, she scrambled to dig her nails into the table. When it didn't work, she screamed again.   
  
Inside the catgirl's mouth, Tabby's tongue drew back before shooting straight forward, punching through the huntress's lingerie and straight into her vagina. Ruby squealed as it wriggled inside her, but she still kept struggling, clawing desperately at the surface of the table and trying to pull herself free.  
  
She was still struggling as her breasts popped through Taberu's lips, dropping her in all the way to her neck. Gasping, face slathered in saliva and sweat, she clutched for escape, pleading for mercy. "Please—please! Let me go! Let me—Don't eat me! Please don't eat me! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!" Her cries broke into a wordless wail as her head was sucked in.  
  
For an instant, her arms poked through Taberu's lips, and her face could be seen, wild-eyed and terrified between them.   
  
Then her hands slipped through, Tabby's teeth snapped shut, and Ruby Rose was gone—just like that.  
  
Taberu swallowed with a _gulp!_  
  
"Nyaaaaah~," she said, wiping some spit from her lips. "What a tweat, nya." With a _boing!_ , her belly bulged, and she patted it softly, ignoring the bumping and screaming from inside.  
  
"Well?" said Chonyu, leaning in close. "How'd nyou rate her?"  
  
Tabby licked her lips and reached for her mic. "Mmm~, I give her..." She smiled. "A ten outta ten!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay," droned the speakers. A big red ten appeared above Ruby's empty stand.   
  
"Which means," said Taberu, stifling a burp, "dat Ruby Rose and the Red Team are tonight's winner!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay," the speakers continued, as a hologram of the fattened huntress and her three teammates-turned-meals appeared above the table. Confetti burst from the ceiling. The speakers produced a round of trite applause.   
  
Taberu giggled. "Anyway... it's time to say goodbye, nya! Be sure to tune in nyext time for another exciting episode of... **_FOOOOOOOOODFIIIIIIGHT!_** "  
  
She winked.  
  
One by one, the lights went out, dropping the stage into darkness.   
  


*

  
"Nyaaan~, dat was a good meal," said Taberu, once they were back in the dressing room. She stood before the mirror, rubbing her belly. It had shrunken since they moved backstage.   
  
Behind her, the judges lay on a sofa, Nomi suckling on Chonyu's teat, while Shiri bounced on a bucking Futa's lap. "Was she—Nyah!—weally a—Nyah!—ten?" Shiri asked between pants.   
  
"Oh nyeah," said Tabby, giving her belly a pat. Inside her, the panicked mind of Ruby Rose had fallen into a kind of blissful slumber as her body was dissolved and converted into fat. As had the many minds of her own meals, for that matter, Weiss, Blake, and Yang included. "Nyeah, she was like a big, plump turkey, nya, filled with stuffing!" Tabby couldn't keep herself from drooling.   
  
As she spoke, her tummy finished contracting to its normal pudgy default. Meanwhile, another part of her body was expanding...  
  
"Oh nyo!" said Shiri, clapping her hands over her (face)cheeks. "Tabby, dey all—Nyah!—went to nyour—Nyah!"  
  
Peeking over her shoulder, Tabby giggled and shook her hips, making the pair of giant cheeks beneath her short shorts jiggle and clap. Inside, Ruby Rose and her friends woke with a startle and found themselves staring at a wall of blue denim. Bodiless, voiceless, unable to move save to jiggle, there was little they could do save scream in their heads and beg for Taberu to free them.  
  
Tabby gave her cheeks a slap, making them ripple like water balloons, and scattering her assfat's thoughts like petals to the wind. She giggled. "Settle down in dere, nya!"  
  
And with that, she dropped into the gap between her sisters, squashing those few coherent thoughts that remained to her victims.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
BONUS CONTENT: Take 2? 3? 300?  
  
Ruby moaned. Her stomach was a car-sized ball of bulging fat, stretched to painful degrees and rumbling like an engine. Things could be heard sloshing and shifting inside it. As she panted, its groaning reached a peak and slowly, like a deflating balloon, it shrank back to normal. With every inch of girth lost, new fat welled elsewhere on her body. It blew up her butt, her breasts, her thighs—it swelled her into maturity, leaving her curvaceous and fecund. She was bigger than Blake, than Nora or Yang. She looked like a fertility goddess.  
  
"Dere," said Taberu, as Ruby's belly stopped shrinking at last, still plump. "I think she's ready, nya." She laughed, and the other catgirls laughed with her, though their laughter sounded a little strained. One, the red-haired one, was looking at her wrist as if checking a watch.   
  
"Wuh-Weady?" asked Ruby, struggling to speak. The fat had deepened her voice—even empty, her mouth still sounded full.  
  
"Dat's right!" said Taberu. "Since nyou've been such a good sport (an' our viewers are gettin' sick of seeing us eat nyou ova an' ova—seriously, would it kill someone else to win for a change?), I've come up wid two very special prizes for nyou! Yaaaaay!"  
  
Ruby whimpered. "P-please," she said, voice slow, "I jus—I jus wan my fwiends back."   
  
"Awww," said Tabby. "Sowwy, nya, but dat's nyot on the (heh) menu." She giggled. "Besides, it's nyot like dey're gone..." She slipped up to Ruby, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "...In fact, dey're pretty close, nya!" She squeezed Ruby's breast, before slapping her on the ass. Ruby squealed.   
  
Then, as she realized what Tabby meant, she burst into tears.   
  
Tabby laughed and danced away. "Okay, okay," she said. "Enough fun, let's get on with it. Any longa an' I won't be able to keep myself from eatin' nya. And then we'll have to find _another_ version of this planet and film the whole show from scratch!" With a laugh, she snapped her fingers.   
  
The chairs and table melted like cheese, melding with the stage. Platters clattered to the floor, while Ruby landed with an 'oof!' on her butt.   
  
An instant later, the flooring re-rose in a circle around her, cutting off her sight. She yelped as it formed a complete sphere, a little yellow bubble in which she lay trapped. Heart racing, she pounded on its walls, slamming her fists against the smooth yellow substance. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hey, can nyou hear me in dere?" Tabby's voice sounded through the bubble, muffled but distinct. "Fufufu, good."  
  
"Wuh-what's happuhning?" Ruby cried.  
  
Tabby laughed. "Don't wowwy, nya! We're sending nyou home!"  
  
_H-home?_ Ruby fell back. Was it over? Were they really sending her home?   
  
She thought about her teammates, her friends. Weiss, Blake, Yang. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren.   
  
...What was the point of going home without them?  
  
The thought made her burst into tears again.   
  
"Oh," said Taberu, "but before nyou go, I gotta give nyou nyour second prize!"  
  
Ruby stopped sniveling. _M-my second prize?!_  
  
Before she could speak, a little hatch popped open at the top of the bubble. She looked up.   
  
Pink gas sprayed into her face and down her mouth. She yelped and covered herself, but her throat was already stinging.   
  
As the pink gas filled her bubble, hissing like a serpent, Ruby's belly grumbled. The sound was long and loud, like the wind through a cavern. She drooled, licking her lips.   
  
"Fufufu. Dere we go. Have fun, nya!"  
  
The hatch closed, and Ruby felt herself falling.   
  


*

The object crashed in the courtyard of Beacon, with a boom that could be heard for miles around. Students across campus rushed to see what was happening: what they found was a crater, filled with pink gas...

...and inside it, clutching her stomach, a huntress.

*

  
Ruby Rose groaned as she swept aside the gas. Her body ached from the impact, and her stomach felt empty, _intensely_ empty. Raising her head, she took a gulp of fresh air in a vain attempt to fill it. It didn't work.

Her stomach grumbled. She rubbed it, and took a step forward. 

Emerging from the mist, she spotted people standing on the rim of the crater. They were looking down at her, pointing. Some of them were shouting. Their voices sounded blurry, indistinct to her ears.

It was an appetizing sound, like the wailing of a lamb. As she listened, her stomach growled.

She smiled. Her mouth was slick with saliva. As she studied the students gathering to help her, it became even slicker—as did another, more sensitive part of her body. 

  
Licking her lips, Ruby Rose stepped forward.

As she walked, her belly rumbled. It sounded a lot like the howl of a wolf.


End file.
